Konoha Cinema 18
by SmackDreezy
Summary: Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke all need jobs. Their friend Sarah has one and helps them out. Now the they all work at Konoha Cinemas 18, where they face raging customers, complicated food service, etc. And Sarah is their mentor. SasukexOC
1. And so it begins

_AN: Hello, everyone! I decided to write this fanfiction mostly for humor, it's been an idea that has been sitting in my mind for a while so I figured I might as well write it down. It's not going to be extremely lengthy. But it's a fun little read. : D_

_I thought it might be amusing to show with it would be like for Team 7 to work in the movie theater business. I have a lot of experience in that areas as I have been working in theaters for almost 3 years. And it's certainly not as easy as it appears. So I thought it would be amusing to see how Team 7 fairs! It is not set in the ninja world, more like modern when they're in high school. Enjoy!_

_I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the show or manga, I merely own my OC._

* * *

><p><p>

Midnight locks hung over deep onyx eyes, framing the perfectly unblemished cheeks of the infamous Uchiha, Sasuke. He leaned against the wall for support, his orbs darting around the hallway, flicking back and forth as he observed the upper and under classmen. The bell had already chimed once, signaling to everyone that classes were over for the day, opening up the glorious Friday afternoon and the rest of the weekend. Students were racing back and forth, rushing to their lockers to grab any needed belongings, checking and rechecking their bags to make sure they didn't forget anything before darting out of the prison- school, as quickly as possible. Sasuke scoffed, seeing them push each other harshly out of the way, as if shoving was going to get them to the door any faster. In the end, they were all meant with the same wall of people that were all trying to get out at the same time. The Uchiha's strategy was to wait, he lingered in the school a little longer, taking his time to gather his things and verify that the essentials were packed. That way when he finally decided to leave, he wasn't meant with any resistance.

So he didn't mind when he was asked to wait, by his friend, for her while she made a quick change into her uniform. He rolled his eyes and turned them away from the crowd to face the door he was standing next to, plastered on it was a small sign signaling that it was the ladies room. His hands were shoved deep into the pockets of his dark pants, his bag slung over his shoulder, ready to go whenever she was. His head shot up when the door finally swung open to reveal her, clad now in her weekend attire. Her wavy, naturally red hair was sliding over her shoulders down to her mid back, the uniform consisted of nicely fitted black pants, a high collared white t-shirt underneath a dark maroon polo, black socks and black shoes. Sarah was busy fiddling with her name tag which had to be specifically placed over the logo on the right side of her chest. Once it was adjusted properly she sighed and allowed her tired arms to fall, revealing in white lettering 'Konoha Cinema 18' beneath the name tag.

"Fuck my life."

She grumbled, snatching her bag from the floor beside Sasuke's feet, he shifted out of her way and trailed behind her quietly as she stormed down the hall. By now the halls had mainly been cleared, and the raven haired male followed her out to the front lawn where they usually met up with the rest of their group.

"Sarah, Sasuke!"

An unusually high pitched male voice called out to them, Sarah perked up, her blue/green eyes sparkling as she spotted the pair of blue optics and the blonde hair that came with the scream. Naruto and Sakura were standing on the sidewalk, waiting for their friends to join them. Sasuke was more than reluctant to walk with the pink haired female, he never knew why he even walked with the three of them in the first place.

In fact, the small group had known each other since elementary school, along with a number of other students who went to their high school. Honestly, Sasuke could consider these people his friends, but would he ever verbally admit it? Not a chance. He simply assumed that they got the picture, their relationships did not need to be discussed. They walked home together every day, it was just easier since they all lived in the same general direction.

"Are you kidding me, you have to work again?"

The spiky haired blonde wailed, running a hand over his exasperated face. Sarah rubbed the back of her neck, a cold scowl plastered on her features, he asked the same damn question every single week, it was getting a little old.

"Have I not made it clear to you that I work _every_ single weekend?"

His bottom lip jutted out in a pout, slumping over as they all started walking toward their homes. Sakura gravitated to the Uchiha like a moth to the flame, batting her long lashes flirtatiously as she, not so subtly, leaned onto his arm.

"Sasuke, I'm so happy to see you! How was your day?"

In an attempt to get her alone time with him she tried to walk slower, in order to put distance between the two pairs. But Sasuke wasn't having it, speeding up his pace every time she got close enough to make physical contact.

"Hn. The same."

He wondered how in the hell she could be _that_ happy to see him every damn day. She was persistent, just like all of the other girls in the school, but she, along with Ino was one of the top fangirls. Sasuke just didn't understand how the hell she didn't catch the drift that he wasn't interested, he was sure he made it clear on numerous occasions. He supposed it was just her insane denial that had her living in a delusion.

Sasuke stalked ahead, eager to join the other two as a mode of escape from the pink headed cling-on.

"That's not fair, you go to school all week and then you have to work all weekend. You never to get to do anything."

"You don't have to remind me, I'm well aware that I don't have a life."

Sarah was frustrated with her situation. If she had it her way she wouldn't have been working in the first place, but she made a deal with her parents that she would get a job after her freshman year of high school. And that's exactly what she did.

"But you do have money! That's always something to be happy about, you have a steady flow of cash."

Sarah's expression softened with a smile and she shrugged, leave it up to Naruto to always look on the bright side of things. It was nice honestly, she needed to be reminded of the good things every once and a while.

"That's true! I'm one of the only teenagers I know that isn't broke."

She held her head in the air triumphantly, Naruto nodded rapidly in return.

"That makes two of us!"

Sakura piped up, scurrying quickly to join the rest of them, a bright grin on her face. Sarah met her glee with a glare.

"Yeah, but you don't even have a job, your parents take care of everything."

"Hell, she's not the only one who has it made."

Naruto grumbled in annoyance as he elbowed Sasuke in the gut, he coughed in response before straightening himself up, flashing the boy a glorified Uchiha glare.

"Hn. Shut the hell up, usuratonkachi. Jealousy doesn't suit you well...idiocy is much more fitting."

"You bastard!"

Naruto lunged at him, but before his fist could make an impact on the Uchiha's face, Sarah grabbed him by the arms, dragging him back a couple feet.

"Will you two knock it off?"

She snapped while smoothing out her uniform, she hated the damn thing, it was ugly as hell but she was forced to wear it. The four of them continued walking after their little scuffle, Naruto slid his arm around Sarah's shoulders, leaning close with big watery eyes.

"You're lucky, at least you have a job. I'm totally broke, I need money but no one is even hiring right now!"

Sarah blinked, times were tough, so it wasn't a surprise to hear that no one was accepting new employees. But he was wrong, there was one place that was hiring.

"The theater is hiring, why don't you apply?"

Naruto tightened his grip on her.

"Really? You are? That would be so awesome if we got to work together! Do you think they would hire me?"

Sarah stuffed her hands in her pockets, the other two listening to their conversation from behind, Sakura huffed.

"Yeah right, Naruto...you're such a slacker."

"I am not! I just get really tired, and sometimes I just happen to take naps in school! I need my rest!"

Sarah giggled lightly at her friend, images flashing through her mind of said blonde drooling all over himself and his desk in math class.

"You have to be willing to work, that's all I can say. It's not a fun job, I fucking hate it but it's money and that sounds like something you need. If you're really interested drop by tomorrow and I'll get you to talk with one of our managers."

Naruto's face split with the widest grin she had ever seen, he picked her up in one swift movement, swinging the thin girl around with little to no effort in a massive embrace. Sakura rolled her eyes, twirling a strand of hair around her fingers while Sasuke stared icily at the boy. He felt his fingers twitch for a moment but he took a deep breath, reigning in the boiling emotions he felt rising to the surface. Once Naruto finally let her go, Sasuke felt his body relax.

"You're so awesome, thank you so much!"

Sarah's cheeks were warm and she bowed her head, it wasn't a problem, her job needed people and he needed a job, it worked out perfectly.

"Alright, well, I need to get out of here before I'm late. Remember tomorrow, Naruto!"

She pointed at him before darting down the street with one last wave over the shoulder. The three of them watched her disappear over the hill and Naruto cheered, ecstatic that he was finally going to have some money in his pocket. Sakura heaved a sigh when the girl was finally gone, one down, one to go. The girl needed to get Naruto out of her so she could finally get her alone time with Sasuke.

"I'm gonna run ahead and get home, gotta get ready for tomorrow!"

And just like that, her job was done for her. Naruto slapped Sasuke playfully on the back before darting around the block to get to his house.

Sakura was beaming, she ran her fingers through her hair and smiled seductively at her Uchiha. Sasuke, however, paid her no mind, his eyes fixed on the empty space of air where the red head was just standing. There was a heavy, yet very familiar sinking feeling in his chest. It occurred every time she parted from him, ever since they were in elementary school it had been the same thing. It was warm when she was around, and cold when she was gone. He mentally cursed himself for being such a fool, this was no time to be thinking of such ridiculous things.

"Sasuke, now that you and I are finally alone, we should go out, get something to eat!"

She looped her arm with his, he merely glanced her way for a second before nonchalantly brushing her away, making his way down the street.

"I'm going home, Sakura. You should do the same."

The girl stared at him dumbfounded, her jaw almost dropping to the floor. She just didn't get it, she put herself out there on numerous occasions, making it obvious that she was available and wanted to be with him, but he never reciprocated!

_'He's just playing hard to get...he's always been like this, he's probably just afraid to show his emotions because he's afraid of getting hurt!'_

Her heart swelled at her own thoughts and she gripped her chest, sighing dreamily as she thought about the man of her dreams, yes that had to be it! She just needed to prove to him that she was trustworthy, that she could make him happy and that she would never break his heart. It was perfect, he wouldn't be able to say no! So with that, Sakura shrugged off her insecurities and darted down the street to her home, a massive white town house with three floors. The moment she walked through the door, she called out to her parents, alerting them that she was home.

"Sakura, would you come to the kitchen for a moment!"

Her mother's sweet voice filled the air and she did as she was asked without a response, entering the warm, yellow kitchen. The girl immediately took in the scent of the red roses in the vase on the middle table and smiled when she found her mother and father sitting together and waiting for her.

"Hey Mom, Dad, what's going on?"

Sakura was the spitting image of her mother, a gorgeous woman with similar pink hair, which had faded slightly over the years and vibrant sea foam green eyes. However, her locks were more naturally wavy and it was longer than her daughter's. Her father had a nice patch of light brown hair and dark caramel orbs, laugh lines framing his mouth.

"How was your day, Sakura?"

She pulled up a chair, shifting her short, black, school uniform skirt and sat with her parents.

"It was good, I aced yet another calculus exam!"

"That's our girl."

Her father patted her shoulder, pride shining in his eyes, Sakura was absolutly glowing.

"Sasuke and I got the highest grades in the class."

She stated proudly, her heart racing at the thought of him, it was crazy the effect he had on her. Just the image of his face in her brain made her go insane, she couldn't stop smiling when he was around, or when he was simply on her mind.

"Oh, yes. How is Sasuke by the way?"

Knowing full well how her daughter felt about the Uchiha, she felt it would only be fitting to ask.

"He's amazing! He has the highest scores in our grade, he's student council president and he's trying to arrange a festival to raise money for the junior class trip on spring break!"

She swooned and her mother giggled, the girl was in love, it was written all over her face.

"He walked home with me, Sarah and Naruto today. He's always so quiet, I figure he's just playing hard to get or he's afraid to trust someone because he doesn't want to get hurt."

"That is a very strong possibility."

She squirmed in her chair.

"The only weird thing is that he's always with Sarah, I'm not sure why but they always seem to be walking together or are at each other's lockers. I need to get him alone one of these days, show him and that I'm the girl for him!"

Sakura made a thrusting motion with her fist, a glimmer of determination burning in her optics. She was willing to do whatever it took to be Sasuke's girlfriend.

"How are Sarah and Naruto? I haven't seen much of them recently."

"They're fine, Naruto is the same as ever. Sarah does the same thing every week, go to school and then on the weekends she works. I don't know how she does it. She's getting Naruto a job there, gosh, I'm just so glad I don't have to deal with stuff like that!"

She scoffed with a laugh and popped out of her chair, shuffling through the kitchen in order to make herself some tea. Her parents exchanged glances, and suddenly silence clouded the room, and it didn't go unnoticed by Sakura who turned around to see very anxious expressions on their faces. She felt her stomach churn uncomfortably, pouring some water into the kettle.

"Umm...what's going on?"

Her mother smiled sheepishly and stood, folding her hands in front of her chest.

"Well, we actually wanted to talk to you about that."

"About what?"

Again there was silence as the adults prepared themselves for the possible hurricane that was about to occur. They were sure of how Sakura was going to act based on their proposition.

"Your mother and I were actually hoping to discuss the possibility of you maybe, you know, getting a job."

Her reaction took less than a second, a loud crash was heard as she stumbled over herself and dropped the kettle on the counter, spilling water all over the place. She squealed and hurried to steady it and herself before turning to face them, her back rigid, and her eyes blazing.

"What?"

Her voice erupted and her mother inched closer to her.

"Calm down. Sakura. I know you're surprised but we've been talking about it and we feel like it's a good idea for you to get a job."

The girl was so flabbergasted she didn't even know what to say and suddenly began to babble nonsense in the hopes that some of it would come out to create a coherent sentence.

"But-but why? I don't understand! Why do I need to get a job? We have money...we...wait- are we losing money? Are we broke?"

The girl grabbed fistfuls of her hair, practically pulling it out of her skull before her mother grabbed her shoulders.

"No, sweetie, we are not broke! Having a job is a good experience, it teaches you how to deal with people, it helps you learn about team work, and you will be able to feel the pride of how it feels to earn your own money."

She attempted to ease her into the idea of it, but Sakura was not convinced.

"This is ridiculous, I don't need a job! If we have money, I don't need to make any on my own."

The man of the house cleared his throat and joined his wife, sliding an arm around her thin frame.

"Sakura, we aren't doing this to punish you. We think it would be good for you."

"To be honest, we believe you have become a bit too _comfortable_ in your situation. If you don't learn how to earn your own income now than you never will. We don't want to stifle your abilties because of our financial situation. We don't want you to settle for having family funds, we want you to be financially independent."

Sakura felt her eyes stinging with tears, she couldn't believe this was happening. Why would they do this to her? She didn't want to be financially independent. She had heard the stories Sarah told her about customer service, it was a nightmare, she didn't want to be sucked into it.

"Please, no..."

"Sakura."

Her mother stated a little more firmly this time.

"This is our decision. You need to find a job, it's only because we love you and we want you to do well. Ask Sarah, maybe she can help you out."

Sakura's face was turning red from frustration and horror, why in the world was this happening to her? With a snort she raced out of the room and went upstairs to her room on the third floor. She collapsed on her bed and the moment her face hit the pillow she released a blood curdling screech. The girl swiftly snatched her phone, stabbing the keys before sending the message and waiting for a response.

"_Need job. Parents hate me. Help?"_

A few longs minutes passed before her cell buzzed again, she heaved a sigh at the response.

"**Konoha Cinemas tomorrow at noon. Don't be late."**

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

The unmistakable growl of an Uchiha was heard echoing through the gargantuan estate. The youngest son stood next to his older brother, and before his mother and father. He was seething, steam practically spewing from his ears as he clenched his fists. He was about ready to wrap his fingers around his father's throat and strangle the damn life out of him. He couldn't fucking believe this!

"Sasuke, keep your voice down. This decision was made for your own benefit."

"Benefit? How the hell does this benefit me in any way?"

Fugaku remained at his desk, the same stoic, cold expression that only a veteran Uchiha could adorn settled on his features. Mikoto stood a couple feet away from him, glancing nervously between her son and her husband, hoping things didn't get out of hand.

"We've decided it would be in your best interest to get a job. We Uchiha's must learn the concept of hard work and earning your living. Nothing is ever handed to an Uchiha, we excel because we work with all of our strength and energy to get where we want to be."

Sasuke felt like his skin was crawling, this was completely absurd. His father was out of his damn mind for thinking this was a good idea. Sasuke didn't do customer service, he hated people, in fact he _loathed_ people. Honestly, if he was going to be forced into this position than they needed to be ready to call an ambulance at all hours of the day just in case he unleashed his rage on someone.

"You're joking."

"When I was your age I had a part time job, Itachi did the same thing when he was in high school, and now it's your turn."

Sasuke ground his teeth together and his brain began to pulse. He didn't have the time or energy to deal with the masses of people he wanted to set on fire on a regular basis. He couldn't help but recall of the stories I had told them, and stories that other people had told him personally about their work experiences. It was a waste of his precious time. Honestly, he would rather do _anything_ than serve others.

"I can't believe this."

"Sasuke, don't think of it as punishment. Think of it as a learning experience, we know you'll do great. You could...think of it as something else to be the best at."

His mother eagerly attempted to soothe her son by providing helpful words, he calmed down only a fraction, but the presence of his father was making him uneasy.

"Either way, it's not optional. Our decision has been made, it would be wise for you to find employment soon."

Itachi turned to his little brother with a smirk, as if to mock him, having already been in the same position. Sasuke snarled darkly before storming out of the room. This was ridiculous, he didn't need a job, he had money. The boy already had enough obligations when it came to school already, he didn't have the free time to spend on shit like this.

Once he reached his bedroom he grabbed his phone with violent force, glaring at the screen before he typed out a message. He hated this, he didn't want to seem like he was desperate, but he wasn't sure he had any other choice.

"_I need a favor."_

He wrinkled his nose in annoyance as he waited for the red head to respond.

"**Don't tell me you need a job too?"**

He blinked, other than Naruto, he wasn't aware that anyone else was asking her for assistance. He shrugged it off, not giving a damn anyway, his father would have his head if he didn't find a job by the end of the weekend.

"_If I had a choice I wouldn't be asking you. My parent's idea."_

"**Fine...come to the theater at noon tomorrow. If you're late I'll bite your damn head off."**

Sasuke snapped his phone shut and found a smirk tugging at his lips. The second he realized it he wiped it away and fell on his bed, sighing deeply. He didn't even want to imagine how this was going to go.

_AN: Ahh, yes and it begins! Hope you liked the first chapter. This story is going to be a mixture of humor and romance between Sasuke and my OC. It will be mainly about the comedy though, only small bits of romance here and there. Review!_


	2. The basics of an usher

_AN: Thank you to those who read and reviewed! Second chapter on the way, hope you all enjoy!_

_I own nothing aside from my OC._

* * *

><p>The next day two very reluctant high school students, and one very excited one all made their way separately to the theater downtown. It was located inside their immaculate mall, it consisted of three floors and had stores ranging from electronics, to clothing, to children's toys. It was where almost every teen in the city spent their free time, and it was where most of them found their jobs. Naruto arrived an hour early, specifically to ensure that he made a good first impression, he needed a job, he needed money, he couldn't afford to waste this opportunity. He raced inside the building and took the escalator to the third floor. Konoha Cinemas was located between the food court and one of the many restaurants in the place, a long marquee was running around the walls, and on it slid the movie titles they were currently playing. The box office was in front, a small enclosed room of eight cash registers, and microphones plastered to the glass that separated the employee from the customer. There were four black screens above the office, displaying the movies and show times, and just over that was 'Konoha Cinemas' in massive red lettering. Movie posters lined the walls and it seemed as though they had a purple, yellow and green theme, because everywhere he turned, white walls were adorned with strips of these colors.<p>

Naruto was practically trembling with excitement, he couldn't wait to get to work, assuming he got the job. He chose a nearby bench and checked his watch, seeing that he had forty-five more minutes to wait, Naruto leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. It seemed as though only seconds passed until he heard an unmistakable voice.

"I can't believe you're already here."

His vibrant blue eyes popped open and he witnessed none other than Sakura Haruno standing before him, her arms crossed tightly over her chest with a scowl on her face. He blinked, what in the world was she doing here?

"Hey, Sakura! What are you doing here? Seeing a movie?"

His lips spread into the widest of grins at seeing her pretty face. She merely snorted and turned away from him, narrowing her brows in frustration. The last thing she wanted to do was admit the real reason she was here, but it wasn't as if she could pretend she was seeing a movie, because she was meeting Sarah at the same time he was.

"I'm...here for a job..."

Sakura grumbled under her breath and Naruto didn't quite hear her, he leaned in closer arching his brow in confusion.

"What was that?"

She clenched her fists and pounded one of them on his skull furiously, he fell back onto the bench, rubbing the now swollen spot on his cranium.

"I said I'm here for a stupid job!"

He leaned away from the enraged female, wincing every now and then when his fingers brushed against the sensitive area on his head.

"What? You're here for a job, but why? You're parents have money."

"Hmph! They're forcing me to get a job because they want me to be financially independent. It's a load of bull if you ask me, but I don't have a choice and Sarah said she would help me out!"

She tapped her foot rapidly against the tile floor and wrinkled her nose, internally hoping that no one she knew would see her. If anyone from school, especially Ino, showed up while she was doing this than she would be humiliated. The blonde girl would never let her live it down. Sakura always prided herself on the fact that her parents had money and that she would never have to lift a finger to get any. And sure maybe sometimes she bragged about it in front of her friends, but now she was stuck in this situation and they would never let her forget it. Naruto leaned on his knees, gazing at the girl standing before him, he knew that she didn't want to be here. But the fact is, she was, and she needed to learn to get over it.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad. You'll never have to ask your parents for cash ever again because you'll already have your own. Besides, it will be fun, you can work with me and Sarah!"

That didn't make her feel any better, spending just two minutes with the Uzumaki made her want to drive her head into the wall. And even though Sarah was her friend, they had never been incredibly close, and the crimson haired female always managed to one-up her no matter what. Except for in school, she had to keep that in mind, Sakura was more intelligent. At least that's what she kept telling herself.

"Whatever."

She plopped down next to him on the bench and crossed her legs, refusing to say another word about her unfortunate situation. That is, until another unexpected guest showed up.

"This is fucking ridiculous."

The pair glanced up, only to find the darkly dressed Uchiha standing a few feet away from them. Sakura sprang to her feet so quickly, she almost knocked Naruto to the floor. She straighted up her blue, flared skirt and blushed daintily, she was glowing at the sight of him. He merely glanced her up and down, he knew why Naruto was here, but he wasn't quite sure about here.

"S-Sasuke! What are you doing here? We didn't know you were coming!"

She took a bold step towards him, he didn't move, but he turned to face the blonde instead of her.

"My father insisted I get a fucking job."

He grunted in displeasure, as much as he didn't want to do this, he didn't want to run the risk of screwing up the Uchiha legacy. His father was very serious about this, he was merely relieved that Sarah managed to help him out so quickly. Naruto found himself snickering and he slapped a hand over his mouth to keep himself from exploding, dark eyes blazed with fury, knowing full well the moron was laughing at his pain.

"Idiot."

He snarled menacingly, his neck flaring red. Sasuke couldn't believe he was forced into this nonsense. He was an Uchiha for gods sakes, he wasn't meant to deal with customer service, he didn't serve others! If anything they should be serving him!

"The infamous Uchiha has to get a minimum wage, part time job! This is priceless!"

Sasuke grabbed the boy's collar, roughly lifting him to his feet.

"It would be wise for you to keep your damn mouth shut, Uzumaki!"

Naruto couldn't help but grin regardless of his rage, a chuckle erupted from the back of his throat and he lifted his hands up in defense.

"Hey, chill out! It's not a big deal! At least we all get to work together, wouldn't you rather have people you know than have to start off with a bunch of strangers."

Sasuke reluctantly let him go, but once he did he shoved his hands back into his pockets. This was going to be a nightmare, he didn't want any part in this and he didn't want to spend time with these two fools.

"This is shocking, you're all here on time!"

The three turned on their heels to see Sarah, standing there with a mischievous grin on her face, her hands propped up on her hips. She was dressed in the same uniform she wore yesterday, but now her hair was strung back in a messy ponytail, bangs framing her pretty face. Naruto jumped up, shoving Sasuke out of the way and stood at attention before her, the other two followed behind grumpily, neither of them wanting to be anywhere near this place.

"Reporting for duty!"

He gave a ridiculous salute and Sarah giggled.

"I'm glad you're all here. You guys are lucky we had three slots open for new employees. I've already talked all of you up to my managers so you can thank me later. But follow me to the office so you can meet one of my managers and fill out some paperwork."

As they followed the girl, they all caught the glance of a very bored, distraught looking employee at the front podium tearing tickets. She looked as though she was ready to murder anyone who even looked at her the wrong way. Sarah knocked three times on the office door and a short chubby woman with choppy auburn hair answered, her face wrinkled as she glanced over the three people standing with the red head.

"Are these the people you recommended for the job?"

"Yep."

She stepped inside the small office and gestured for her friends to follow her. The woman, who they learned was Nina, gave them each a packet of papers to read over and sign when they were finished. As they each flipped through their given work, Nina shot questions their way as Sarah fiddled with pens at the nearest desk.

"Do any of you have any work experience?"

They all shook their heads.

"Do any of you have problems with working early mornings, or late night shifts?"

They shook them again. And then handed the woman their packets after signing them. She took a seat and they waited impatiently, wondering how long this was going to take.

"Sarah has told me a great deal about each of you, she's one of our best and most trusted employees so I am inclined to take her word on what's she's told us. Besides, we need to hire people, badly."

She droned on and on dryly, seemingly not very interested in this process at all. In fact, Sarah knew for sure that if she could do things her way, she would slap name tags on them, send them out on to the floor and then call it a day without saying a single word to them.

"Sarah has expressed to me that you are all hard workers, willing to learn and are good with people."

Sakura and Sasuke shifted uncomfortably, Naruto seemed calm as ever. Sarah may have embellished the last part a bit, but if they were going to be assured these jobs than she had to do it. A few more moments of silence passed and Nina filed the papers away, going to the back to grab something. She came back out with three packaged uniforms, handing one to each of them.

"Go change into these, they should fit, you start your training today."

"Already?"

Sakura squealed, looking mortified, Sarah merely shoved them all out the door.

"Don't worry, Nina, I'll take care of them!"

She called back before exiting the office, Naruto didn't waste one second before racing off to the bathroom to change into his fresh new uniform. Sarah could have sworn she saw him skipping but shrugged off the thought when she was faced with her two other, angered friends.

"We're starting already? Don't you think that's a little extreme?"

The pink haired female pleaded, desperate to get out of here. She couldn't be seen in this place, let alone in this uniform, it was hideous.

"We don't do this to be harsh, it's just how things are around here. We all started off the same way, now go change. Besides, I get to train you how to usher today, it's the easiest job."

"Usher?"

Her blue/green orbs darkened into a murky emerald.

"Go change."

Without another word, the two did as they were instructed. Sarah was the one who helped them get jobs in the first place, they least they could do was listen to her. If they made a fool of themselves in front of the managers than they would make her look like an idiot for recommending them and they didn't want to put her through that.

Fifteen minutes later, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura all stood before her in their matching uniforms. Naruto was grinning from ear to ear, Sasuke's head was down as he mumbled incoherent curses under his breath, and Sakura fiddled with the overly baggy polo. She stuck her tongue out in disgust at how she looked, maroon was not her color, she much preferred pink and bright reds. Sarah couldn't help but laugh at their appearance and held up three white pins.

"These are your name tags, they must be placed above the theater logo on your shirts at all times. Don't cover the logos and don't put them on the other side, because trust me, my general manager will say something. And he's a giant douche."

She went along the line of them and gave them each their name tags. They effortlessly placed them in the specified spots on their polos and waited expectantly to hear more.

"Well, welcome to your new job. You will all get paid minimum wage, $7.25. I get paid a little more, but that's because I've been working here for a hundred years."

She pointed to the small room they passed on the way in.

"That's the box office, where we sell people their tickets and gift cards. The podium next to it is door, where the tickets are torn."

Sarah gestured laboredly to the massive counter in the back, five plasma screens hanging above the registers. The thick scent of freshly made popcorn was wafting from it, and they all knew, that's where the food was sold.

"That's concession, also know as hell."

Concession was the only place in this theater that every single employee hated to work at. The other stations were tolerable. Not to say concession wasn't fairly easy, but it was one of the most stressful experiences a person could go through. But Sarah was sure that they would figure that out soon enough.

"You'll be trained at those stations at a later date. Today we're going to be ushering."

She passed them each a mangled broom attached to a butler and snatched one of her own. Naruto glanced at his supplies for a moment before shakily raising his hand.

"What is it, Naruto?"

"What does an usher do?"

She rubbed the back of her neck with a smirk.

"Ushering is when you go into each theater when the movie lets out and clean up after the disgusting assholes that we serve. It sounds like crap, I know, but it's one of only three jobs you can do here that doesn't involve speaking to customers. Hence the reason I adore it so much."

The four of them headed to the front podium where the same murderous girl stood, glowering at everyone who passed by. Sarah gave her a smile and a nod, knowing exactly how she felt before grabbing four slips of paper and a walkie-talkie with a detachable headset that hooked around her ear.

"These are your schedules. Next to each movie, in bold, is the time the movie lets out and it shows you which theater you need to clean. They usually let out in ten minute intervals of each other, however, some let out as soon as five minutes in between, and some let out at the same time. During those periods we will split up into pairs and get more of them clean at once."

Sarah stood with authoritative intent, a spark of determination in her eyes. Sarah took her job fairly seriously, and training was not one of her favorite tasks, but these were her friends, so she didn't mind much. The crimson haired mentor pointed to her ear where they saw the a tiny microphone.

"Whenever there is a group of ushers, one of them must always have a headset. These are used in case there is an emergency, a manager needs something, or if there is a spill and we need to clean it up because it's a hazard."

Sarah removed her broom from her butler and twirled the light stick of wood in circles with one hand. A foxy smile adorned her features and the other three waited, Sakura and Naruto suddenly becoming intimidated by the amount of information that was already being thrown at them. Sasuke wasn't nervous, he excelled at everything and this was just cleaning, how much easier could it be?

"If no one has any questions, let's get to it."

Sarah led the team through the theater, placing her broom over her right shoulder and checking the schedule for the first movie let out. As they waited near the door for the people to exit, she explained the basics.

"We have eighteen theaters, and four hallways. It can get confusing sometimes as to where each theater is, but you'll get used to it. Make sure you guys get comfortable shoes to go with your uniforms, because here, you don't sit down...ever."

Sakura paled, she didn't get a chance to rest her feet for even a couple minutes? Her fragile feet were going to blister!

"For each shift we have a 35 minute break, and shifts here are usually about eight and a half hours long. Once we're done with our training for the day, you'll need to fill out availability sheets, letting them know what days and hours you can work."

They all seemed to understand, and for that she was glad, she hated having to repeat herself.

"When do we start doing the other jobs, like box office and concession?"

Boy, Naruto was just a bundle of questions today. However, Sarah would rather them ask whatever they wanted to they could get the answers up front instead of having to find out later. There were a lot of things she discovered the hard way when she began working here, due to her anxiety about asking people questions.

"We start you off with ushering, which you'll be doing for a few shifts, then we'll move you to door and walkthroughs. After that I'll train you in concession. But there is no guarantee you'll ever reach box office or projection."

"Projection?"

Naruto's eyes lit up, and she nodded.

"Projectionists work upstairs, we work with all of the projectors and make sure all of the right movies play at the right times."

"You do projection?"

"I do _everything_."

She stated firmly, her final word dripping with emphasis. And that she did, every job in this place, she did and she did it well. Just as she was about to continue, the door to the theater opened and people began to pool out into the hallway, it was a fairly busy one, one hundred people at least. So Sarah could only assume that it was going to be a mess inside. Sarah propped the door open and waited until every last person was gone before she darted inside, grabbing the large trashcan and rolling it up the small incline to the endless rows of seats. The credits had just ended, and all she could see as the lights brightened was the unfinished tubs of popcorn strewn across the floor, drinks still left in their cup holders, kids meals dropped carelessly in the aisles and nachos hidden under the chairs.

"Check each row, make sure you get everything."

Naruto raced up the stairs to the very top row, facing a massive pile of golden popcorn that had been carelessly spilled during the film. He pouted, shaking his head in disappointment, how in the world could these people leave so much delicious food uneaten? Sasuke decided to begin at the front row, gliding along the seats and picking up all of the drinks that he could fit in his arms. Sarah took on the middle, cleaning quicker than anyone they had ever seen. But Sakura stood there by the trashcan, a look of pure disgust etched onto her face as she cowered away from the mess. Every time she lifted her foot, the bottom of her shoe was practically stuck to the floor, she gagged and slapped a hand over her mouth, resisting the urge to vomit. No, there was no way she was cleaning up after these people!

"Sakura, get to work, take the side aisles."

She flinched at Sarah's demanding tone, she was hoping the girl wouldn't notice her lack of work ethic. She sighed heavily and took note of how efficiently Naruto was working and growled to herself, there was no way she was going to let him beat her! Especially since Sasuke was in the room. So she sucked in her pride and did as she was told, taking the smaller side aisles for herself.

"SCORE!"

The blonde shouted, leaping in the air with great force, in his hand he waved around a twenty dollar bill. He was grinning like a toad, unable to believe his luck on his first day at work. Sarah shook her head with a playful smirk and Sakura gasped.

"No way! Where did that come from?"

"I just found it on the floor!"

He stuffed the money quickly in his pocket and Sakura was about ready to blow a gasket.

"Don't you think we should find who that belongs to, Naruto?"

Her tone was laced with contempt, she just didn't think it was fair that he get that money and she didn't have any. Naruto froze and glanced at his pants with concern before turning to Sarah for advice. Sarah burst out laughing, she couldn't believe how foolish Sakura could be sometimes.

"Naruto, that's yours now, keep it."

"Really?"

Once Sarah nodded her approval, he wailed with a triumphant fist pump. Sasuke approached his trainer, gripping his broom.

"Are you sure that's a smart idea?"

He questioned dryly, but honestly, even though he didn't sound like it he was a bit curious himself. Were these people really allowed to just pick up someone else's money and then keep it?

"Whenever you find money just lying around, you keep it. Only when someone comes looking for it do you give it back. We don't get tips here, and for all the work we do, I like to think of it as...they're unknowingly leaving us a tip."

The amount of appalling and horrific things she had picked up in these theaters, she deserved a tip or two every now and then. Sasuke shrugged, he supposed he couldn't argue with that. They continued with their cleaning when all of the sudden a screech erupted from the pink haired girl a few feet away.

"GROSS!"

Sarah perked up along with the other two and they advanced towards her.

"What is it?"

"Look at what I found!"

Sakura shakily pointed to an object in the ground and Sarah squeezed passed her, the boys waited patiently until Sarah started giggling, she took the handle of her broom, and maneuvered it so the object would hang on it and lifted it up.

"Check this shit out!"

Dangling on said broom was a dirty, smudged, tattered looking black bra. Sakura turned away, what in the world was a freaking bra doing lying on the ground? Naruto's jaw dropped and Sasuke merely looked at it in confusion. Sarah just laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world, clearly, she didn't find it as shocking.

"What is that doing in here?"

Sarah twirled it erratically, a devious glint in her eyes, but she couldn't stop laughing.

"Looks like someone was getting busy for the last show! Damn, I wish I could have caught them in the act! I love breaking up people's parties."

Naruto swiped his thumb across his nose, suddenly becoming very uncomfortable now that there was a random ladies undergarments in the vicinity.

"You mean you find stuff like this often?"

Keeping a distance from the dirty item of clothing, she used the broom to toss it in the trash.

"All the time. And trust me, that's not the worst thing you'll find in one of these theaters."

Sakura shuddered at the thought, they finished cleaning the first theater and went about their day, cleaning up after lazy customers. Each time they walked into the theater, Sarah commanded them each to do something, once they reached the end of their shift there was one more to clean and the Uchiha was becoming highly irritated.

"Is it really that fucking hard to just pick shit up and throw it away?"

Sasuke's blood was boiling as he snarled this to Sarah, who merely smirked at his frustrations. She had been asking herself the same question for over two years. She nudged him playfully in the side, she had made him hold the trashcan out for the customers to throw their things away as they walked out. So he simply was forced to watch as almost 90 percent of the people blatantly left their drinks and popcorn lying everywhere, even though they clearly saw the container sitting right in front of them.

"You're preaching to the choir, my friend."

Sarah yawned heavily, leaning forward with her chin resting on Sasuke's shoulder. His body stiffened almost immediately and his eyes darted down to see her drooping lids, etched with fatigue. They had been here for almost seven hours, seven hours of walking around with no chance to take even one break. Everyone's energy seemed to be wearing down after doing nothing but acting as the maid service for these ungrateful customers.

"Sorry...I'm just really tired. Do you mind?"

She mumbled weakly, her eyes falling closed. Sasuke turned away from her, feeling his cheeks heat up, but he fought it back. He lifted his head high and gave a huff.

"Do what you will."

She smiled against his shirt and rested there until the last person disappeared into the hall. Sakura stood against the wall, her hair was a mess, her uniform was covered in food and drink stains, she felt sweaty and the last thing she wanted to do was clean after more people. But for now her gaze was fixed on Sarah, hanging all over her Sasuke.

_'What the hell does she think she's doing over there?'_

Sasuke belonged to her! They were meant to be and it was obvious to everyone. However, the thing that bothered her the most was the fact that instead of shrugging her off, he was simply letting her stand there. He never let Sakura do stuff like that, what was the deal?

Naruto remained oblivious to the telepathic death threats his friend was sending to the crimson haired female. He didn't think much of it, Sasuke and Sarah always acted this way. They seemed...comfortable with one another. Naruto knew better than to question the Uchiha about it, mainly due to the fact that he wanted to keep his head attached to his body. His face was too pretty to be destroyed.

"Credits are done."

The blonde stated and Sarah jolted out of her brief nap, blinking a few times to see that all of the customers had finally left the theatre.

"Finally, damn stragglers."

She growled before unhooking her broom from her butler, the other three did the same, pushing their aching legs up the stairs. It was their final theatre to clean, once they finished this they would be free to go.

"Are you _fucking _shitting me right now?"

Sakura and Naruto practically jumped out of their skin at the sound of Sarah's roar, breaking through the peaceful silence they were once enjoying. Sasuke merely glanced up, seeing Sarah hunched over the back row, seething as she basically quivered with rage. Her neck and face were melting into the same color as her hair, his brow arched in curiosity.

"What's up?"

Naruto warily questioned, cracking a nervous smile as he rubbed the back of his neck. Sarah's grip around her broom tightened, and they could have sworn they heard the wood crack under the pressure.

"Some little demon puked all over the damn place!"

She shrieked, Sakura paled and placed a hand over her mouth, resisting the urge to gag. Sasuke merely adorned a disgusted expression. Was she serious? Did someone really just vomit on the freaking floor? He scoffed under his breath, as if he couldn't loathe people more, they just continued to surprise him. Naruto darted up to the last row, slightly curious to see what this pile of puke looked like and determine if there was a lot of it. He stuck his tongue out almost immediately, taking a few steps back, more so to steer clear of his friend's wrath than anything else.

"That's gross."

He stated rather pointedly, nodding in its direction. Sarah snapped him a glare so frightening it had the potential to rival that of an Uchiha. Naruto sometimes wondered about her.

"You think? Now I have to run all the way down to concession to grab the materials to take care of this mess! And my legs are _throbbing_!"

With a loud clacking noise she slapped her broom against the ground and stormed down the stairs. She glanced back at the three, each of them standing around, their bodies weighed down by fatigue. Lifting her butler she pointed it at them accusingly.

"This theatre better be freakin' clean by the time I get back!"

Her snarl echoed through the dimly lit room and Naruto and Sakura swiftly began to do as they were told. Sasuke did so as well, but at his own pace.

"Don't ya just _love _your new job?"

Sarah's lips creaked into a somewhat maniacal smile, thoroughly disturbing them before she raced out of the room. Even Sasuke knew that if everything aside from the puke wasn't cleaned up before she returned, all hell would break loose. And he was far too tired and irritated to deal with that.

The remainder of their shift went as smoothly as it could, the room was clean by the time Sarah came back with the powder and wet floor sign. She sprinkled it on the mess and propped the yellow stand up before flipping it the bird, proving her distaste for it. On the way out, Naruto promptly spilled a large cup of soda all over Sakura, earning him a heavy smack to the back of the head. Sarah informed her managers of their progress and they were all allowed to leave.

None of them had ever realized it was so damn tiring.

"How do you do that every single weekend?"

Naruto called out, wildly flailing his arms around to emphasize the question. They all trudged back home in a group, three newly trained ushers hobbling along behind a veteran, who seemed to walk ahead like it was nothing at all. Every bone in their bodies were aching, their eyes half lidded and vision blurred. Sakura picked at her polo, catching a whiff of the sticky soda that was currently staining the entire front of it.

"You get used to it after a while."

She replied nonchalantly, having calmed down not long after they left the mall. Hell, she practically sprinted out of the damn place.

"I can't believe I was forced into this!"

Sakura grumbled angrily, crossing her arms over her chest. Sasuke grunted in agreement. He could sense it now, his older brother taunting him mercilessly over the whole ordeal. He would never hear the end of it. Images of his hands around Itachi's throat, however, seemed to provide as a calming distraction.

"This is a nightmare!"

Sarah folded her hands behind her back and chuckled.

"Trust me, ushering is the easy part. You'll only be doing this for about two weeks or so."

This caused all of them, even the stoic Uchiha to freeze, staring at her with skeptical expressions. Sarah turned, smirking deviously at them. Honestly, to say this was entertaining for her would be an understatement. It was absolutely thrilling to be able to put her three closest friends through the same torture she was forced to endure. She was going to have a lot of fun with this.

"Just wait, once you get trained in concession and box office, you will know the true meaning of customer service."

In response, all three of them groaned.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry it took me so long to update, life happens! Hope you enjoyed chapter 2.<em>


End file.
